


There For You

by AishiCc



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Ah the Snark, Early Good Green Ranger Days, M/M, Pre-Slash, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: The newly freed Green Ranger finds his former enemies far more forgiving then he had assumed they would be. Welcomed as the 6th Ranger he is happy to help defend the city he had once tried to destroy. Jason is relived Tommy is fitting is like a missing piece of a puzzle, now if only he could as easily figure out his feelings for his newest teammate.





	There For You

So I did a One Shot retelling of the King For A Day two-parter with a Jason/Tommy slant and the reviews I got on FFN made me smile, so my first Bromance too. Since I am by default a Slash writer I decided to try my hand at a full length fic this time focusing on the early days of the good Green Ranger. Since Gung Ho is such a Bromancy episode there will no doubt be a chapter dedicated to that episode alone. Now I no not hate Tommy paired with either Kim or Kat but there are so many fics for our lovely Ladies of Pink I wanted to start with our lovely original Lord of Red. Please share any thoughts after you have read this beyond 'they are not gay' or 'Tommy belongs with Kim' because those bore me.

**WarNinGs** : Slight AU, Somewhat OOC, Slash, More blood then the show ever showed, first non-One Shot for this Fandom.

**Aishi Say**

" _They're locking up the sun,_

_They have their chosen one_

_You know this time they'll make him play along_

_They're taking to the arms,_

_The fathers and their sons_

_There's nowhere left to run and hide._ "

From Poets of the Fall's 'Locking Up The Sun', stuck in my head so going with it. Feel free to read into the lyrics if you want, it is why they are there.

 

**VOLUNTEERS TO FACE THE FEARS**

Tommy forced himself to his knees hissing in pain, Dragon Dagger bloodied, uniform charred and slashed in a few places. The Red Ranger remaining where he had been standing when he shot the Sword of Darkness where it had fallen in the sand. Catching mostly white boots moving forward he tighten his grip on his dagger, "What are you waiting for?"

Jason watched Tommy as he sat up clearly in pain from the sword's destruction and their last fight, uniform in better shape then his own thanks to the golden chest piece. Crisscrossed slashes on both their chests were charred, the worst on his bleeding. Moving towards the fallen Green Ranger he paused when Tommy asked him a question. Tilting his head he frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"If you are going to shot me then just do it already," Tommy snapped before hissing, unless he was waiting for the rest of the team there was no reason to wait.

"Shot you? Why would I shot you?" Jason asked as he holstered his blaster, Tommy was free now there was no reason to fight anymore. A Ranger never prolonged a fight with innocents on the line, he was not about to start now.

Tommy raised his head, glare going unseen, "I lost."

Jason nodded, he had won because the Power protected Rangers and Tommy was no true Ranger. "Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm going to shot you. You are not one of Finster's clay monsters, you were harder to beat."

Tommy snorted, he was in no mood for compliments, "So you are waiting for the others to get here then, fair enough."

Jason frowned walking forward, "Get here for what? What exactly do you think is about to happen to you?"

"I wrecked your clubhouse, infected your pet, banished your boss, destroyed part of your city, and tried to kill you all what do _you_ think I think is about to happen to me?" Tommy snapped, was Jason always this dense or had he kicked him in the head harder then he thought he had?

Jason shook his head, Tommy had been busy but that was no reason to shot him, well not now that he was free. "We are the good guys, we don't take revenge. You were under a spell, nothing you did was your fault."

"And how do you know that? You met me once in a competition and you think you know me, for all you know Rita simply gave me powers." Tommy closed his eyes willing himself to stay upright, everything hurt.

Jason frowned, Tommy had a point but he did not believe him, "True evil can't wield the Power that was why she needed you, a good person she could control and use. Everything you did you did under her influence not your own free will, you have nothing to feel guilty for."

Tommy growled, who did this guy think he was telling him what he should feel? "You don't know me so _don't_ tell me how I should feel."

"Tommy it's all right the fight is over," Reaching out a hand Jason smiled when Tommy turned his attention to it. "Take my hand and we'll help you."

"Help me? Just how can you five help me?" Tommy knew they could not keep Rita from taking him back if she really wanted to, they had all been captured at least once themselves. Billy may be too intellectual to succumb to revenge but he doubted the rest all were, not after what he had done.

Jason stared down at the battered Green Ranger who not that long ago had tried to kill him, the face of the enemy. Reaching up he undid the clasps of his helmet before pulling it free, dropping it he let Tommy study his face, to really see him not the leader of the Power Rangers just Jason. "You are a Ranger Tommy, we do not abandon our own." Crouching down he paused when Tommy shied away as much as his weaken form would allow, "I won't hurt you, I just want to take your helmet off." Mostly green helmet tilted slightly as he was studied before a slight nod was given. Nodding back Jason gently removed the other's helmet, setting it aside he meet dark eyes and simply froze. Tommy was staring at him with such weary determination it made his chest ache, "Tommy I don't want to hurt you."

"That doesn't mean you won't," Tommy countered eyeing the other unsure but less then trusting.

Jason opened his mouth to protest but could not think of anything he could say Tommy would believe, normally words did not fail him this badly. The others looked to him for guidance but he knew them, knew what they needed to hear enough to usually get it right. Tommy he barely knew, feelings were not the same as facts and experiences. He just wanted Tommy to believe none of the Rangers were going to harm him, that he was truly safe now. Closing his mouth he reached out and pulled the Green Ranger to his feet, feeling the Dragon Dagger press into his side. Blinking at the taller teen asking him why with his eyes alone he caught a slight sneer before the other collapsed, strong arms the only thing keeping him from gritty sand. Grunting the Red Ranger took the Green Ranger in his arms, looking down at the exposed white throat as Tommy's head hung limply past his arm. Shifting he allowed it to rest against his shoulder, ignoring his aching joints. Satisfied he had his fallen friend he looked up to the heavens knowing Zordon was watching, "Zordon?" As soon as the word was out of his mouth he felt the tingle he had come to know and closed his eyes as he was engulfed in red, green standing out as Tommy was taken with him.

**VOLUNTEERS TO FACE THE FEARS**

Jason opened his eyes and blinked, he was not in the Command Chamber but he knew he was in the Command Center somewhere because he could feel it. The room was bathed in shifting red and green light and had two couches that paralleled each other. Laying Tommy down on one he blinked when the other's disregarded helmet appeared on a small stool like table that had not been there before. Shrugging he took the Dragon Dagger from still fingers and set it down beside the helmet, handle facing Tommy in case he went for it barehanded. Eyeing Tommy he looked calm so Jason allowed himself to relax, they were both safe here. Moving a foot or so away he sat down and buried his face in his hands for a moment. Kim had tried to tell them there was something bothering Tommy and none of them had listened to her, why? If he had taken a moment to listen would he have been able to have helped Tommy sooner? Sighing he knew what ifs would drive him insane but he not could help it, did Tommy blame him? Rita had likely chosen him because of their match, she did watch them all and they knew it. Jason felt sick, he used his skills to help and he might have indirectly played a major part in damning Tommy to this Hellish week along with his friends. Feeling as defeated as he had for most of this last week he laid down and willed his brain to stop, he wanted to just stop hurting for a little while. Closing his eyes he felt a tear fall but ignored it, he was so tried of begin strong all the damn time.

**VOLUNTEERS TO FACE THE FEARS**

"Zordon where is Jason?" Trini asked worry evident in her voice, lose yellow vest shifting over her slim shoulders.

"And Tommy?" Kimberly added biting her lower lip, hands playing with the ends of her sleeveless denim shirt tied over her pink clad chest.

"Yeah we found messed up sand, some ash, and even some blood but no Rangers," Zack wanted to know what had happened and he wanted to know now.

Billy looked to the others before looking up at Zordon, "They are recovering yes?"

"They are fine Rangers," Zordon assured his worried team, their collective sighs heartwarming so to speak since he no longer had a heart to warm. "Behold the Viewing Globe, as you can see they both suffered serious injuries in their last battle. Jason was able to destroy the Sword of Darkness and free Tommy from Rita's evil power, they are both recovering now."

"So Tommy will be Okay now?" Kimberly asked looking away from her friends to her mentor still worried, Tommy had not been wrong when he had mocked her for worrying.

"As we speak Alpha is running scans to ensure Rita has no lingering power over him, they will be completed before he is fully healed. Now my Rangers I ask you all to return home and recover yourselves, Rita will be furious she had lost not only her new warrior but his Power Coin as well." Zordon knew the fall out would be severe, Tommy would need the support and protection of his new teammates.

"We can't just go home Zordon," Kimberly protested, shrugging off Trini's hands on her shoulders walking up to the tube. "Our friends need us."

"There is nothing more you can do for them Kimberly, the Power will heal them while they sleep." Zordon wished he could do more as well, he hated to see his Rangers suffer needlessly. Tommy was too drained to be pained at the moment but Jason was not, his Red Ranger felt so much guilt it would not allow him peace.

Zack sighed but nodded, walking up to Kimberly he placed a hand on her shoulder, "He's right Kim. Come on neither of them would be happy to wake up and see you dead on your feet, we'll be back bright and early cool?"

Kimberly turned to Jason's second in command and best friend, sighing she nodded, sitting in this room all night would not help anyone. She wanted to be at her best for Jason and Tommy, looking like she had been up all night crying would needlessly worry them both, and Tommy sure did not need any added stress. "Can they hear us?"

"Alpha open a channel so our Rangers can assure their friends they are well," Zordon order knowing saying a few words would help ease their worry, and may even help Jason rest.

"Channel open, now. Please do not shout they are sleeping," Alpha cautioned the sometimes excitable teens, they always meant well.

The others all nodded when Kimberly looked at them and she smiled a little walking up to the globe, even if she could be heard just fine from where she had been. "Hey Tommy I want you know I'm not mad about what you said to me Okay? It wasn't really you, and I was being a little pushy. Get some sleep and feel better. Jason thank you for always being a great friend, sleep in for once huh?" Nodding she stepped back wiping her eyes.

Trini placed her hands on her best friend's shoulders, "We are all right Jason so just rest we need you at your best. Don't worry Tommy, Zordon will take good care of you."

"We really are all in one piece Jase so worry about helping our rookie learn the ropes. Listen to this guy man he's got your back." Zack was cool with Tommy if Zordon said he was an innocent bystander, Zordon never steered them wrong.

"Affirmative, I look forward to getting to know you better Tommy, Jason do not push yourself too hard please?" Billy knew Jason was only in such a state because he tried to do too much, though at least he had freed Tommy in the end.

"Nicely stated Rangers, now please go and see to yourselves, I will call if there is any change." Zordon watched Trini gently pull Kimberly away as Zack sighed. The four mostly uninjured Rangers teleported out and Zordon glanced at the sleeping pair. "Alpha is Tommy stable?"

"All readings are green Zordon, no lingering spells, wounds are healing, mind is calm," Alpha answered.

"Do what you can to see our Rangers heal quickly Alpha, I need to plan for Rita's inevitable retaliation." Zordon retreated from his tube, Rita would be furious at him for taking her Ranger away.

**VOLUNTEERS TO FACE THE FEARS**

Jason looked up at the sound of maniacal laughter echoing off stone cliffs over the sound of crashing waves. Chunks of color and red littered the sand behind the approaching laughing figure. His helmet lay broken in two from a lucky ax strike, said ax and two arms from the elbows down lay nearby. A familiar pink helmet lay as if dropped in a trail of red drips from the curved blade lazily held at its wielder's side. "Tommy what have you done?"

"What my Empress commanded, I have destroyed the Power Rangers, and you Red Ranger are the last to go. Die remembering you failed to save your fellow Rangers." Laughing once more Tommy lept at the fallen leader, sword poised to impale his bowed head.

Jason raised his blade instinctively, blinking when he felt it hit, looking up he blinked at the silver blade buried in vibrant green under a golden chest plate. Burning green faded and Jason realized exactly what he had just done, "Tommy no!"

Tommy looked down at him and coughed, blood flowing down his chin, "Jason...why? I...I thought you wanted to save me not...kill me?"

"I do Tommy, please... please don't die?" Jason pleaded taking Tommy's face in his hands, how had things gone so wrong? Eyes of rich brown meet his and Jason did not know what to do. His friends lay in pieces further down the beach, one by one they had fallen leaving only two Rangers left alive. He had failed to save his friends, every one of them had been counting on him. "I'm so sorry, this isn't what I wanted."

Tommy tilted his head up so he could see the sky, closing his eyes as his blood seeped past a crimson and silver blade, "Deserve it."

"No! None of us deserve this, least of all you." Jason looked down at his handy work as Tommy hissed, slumping against him with a shudder. Holding the last of the fallen Rangers to him Jason buried his face in soft white that was still warm and just sobbed for those he had failed to save.

**VOLUNTEERS TO FACE THE FEARS**

Jason sat up with a start, turning when he heard a soft moan to his left. Getting to his feet he was at Tommy's side before he was aware he had even moved beyond jerking upright. The Green Ranger was still morphed, uniform as clean as the day he had first morphed, hair no longer held back by product. The other's lightly tanned face was still and relaxed so unlike his dream it did not register for a moment. Reaching out he brushed a half freed lock from soft white freezing when dark eyes half opened. "Jason?"

Jason nodded, Tommy's voice was thick with sleep and confusion but there was no anger, "Yeah Tommy, it's me."

Tommy turned his head towards the standing mass of red and white and frowned slightly, "What happened?"

"Well I managed to destroy your sword, and after you passed you out I brought you to the Command Center where you would be safe." Jason watched Tommy's face as he spoke, he needed to make the other understand.

"Sorta remember that," Tommy closed his eyes with a sigh, his head hurt but not as badly as he assumed it it should. "So I'm free?"

"I haven't checked in but yes, your choices are your own again." Jason was sure if Tommy was still a threat there would be some short of field separating them, which there was not.

"You aren't scared of me?" Tommy asked opening his eyes, Jason was standing so close after everything that had happened.

Jason smiled laying a hand on gold, "No Tommy, you aren't my enemy, you never were."

Tommy propped himself up on his elbows, "You really aren't mad?"

"Oh I'm mad, but not at you," Jason assured the Green Ranger keeping his hand on curving gold. "I'm mad at Rita for using you, I'm mad at Zordon for not telling us about a sixth coin, and not protecting you. And I'm mad at myself for not listening to Kim when she told us there was something wrong with you, and tying with you putting you squarely in Rita's sights."

"Jason you had no way of knowing Rita was going to turn me like that, how could you have?" Tommy was feeling a bit of annoyance towards Zordon as well, "I don't blame you."

"And I don't blame you Tommy, Rita has messed with all of us so we know you had no way to stop her even before she gave you that purely evil sword." Jason knew the fighting spirit was all Tommy but not the cruelty, none of them were monsters.

"Had great balance though," Tommy gave Jason a slight smile, evil or not it had been a fine weapon.

Jason smiled a bit in return, "I'm sure. You feel all right?" Tommy seemed fine but Jason wanted to hear him say it, Tommy needed to know people cared.

"A little out of it, you know when you sleep too long and feel really tried after?" Tommy was feeling better the longer he was awake but he was still a little slow. Jason's hand on his shoulder was warm even if he could not really feel it he knew it was there, that alone was comforting.

Jason nodded, "Yeah I hate that...other then that you feel all right?"

"Yeah, a little stiff but that'll pass." Tommy rolled his shoulders, laying so still for long was strange but it was better then being a puppet.

Jason frowned but he could use a good work out to loosen up himself, "Well you aren't suffering from anything I'm not so I'd say you're all right."

Tommy nodded, swinging his feet off the bed he looked up at Jason, "What happens to me now?"

"If you are up for it we go see Zordon and the others," Jason was not going to drag Tommy anywhere if the other did not want to go. Facing the others after what he had been forced to do would be hard enough without any added pressure.

Tommy frowned as he turned towards his blade and helmet, snatching the hilt he took it in his hand, it felt good. Jason tensed slightly as Tommy took his blade, watching him study it for a long moment not sure what the other was thinking. The blade was holstered before a helmet was taken in gloved hands, Tommy studied it for a moment before returning it to his head. Standing the Green Ranger regarded the Red Ranger for a moment as the other fetched his own helmet. "You say the others will give me a fair shot then I'll believe you, besides I've already kicked all your asses so I can do it again."

Jason chuckled at the confident teasing as he replaced his own helmet, "We'll see." Laying a hand on curved gold he teleteleported them both form the room.

**VOLUNTEERS TO FACE THE FEARS**

Jason patted Tommy's shoulder once they rematerialized in the familiar circular room that was surprisingly dark. The others jumping slightly at the sudden blazes of red and green appearing before them. Removing his helmet Jason grinned up at Zordon, "Red Ranger ready for action."

"It is good to see you well again Red Ranger. Green Ranger, Tommy, I am truly sorry for what you have been forced to go through." Zordon knew words were inadequate but they were a start, and a good start was what he wanted to give this new Ranger now that he was free.

Tommy removed his helmet, holding it before him as he looked up at the otherworldly alien, his deep voice oddly soothing like Jason's. "Zordon I...I could have essentially killed you and you still tried to help me."

"Of course Tommy, you were an innocent in all of this. I offer you a place with your fellow Rangers, a chance to use the powers forced on you for good. Is that what you want?" Zordon knew how to severed a Ranger's bond with a coin, and if Tommy refused the Power he would honor that and free him from it.

"What I want is to make up for all the pain and damaged I was forced to cause. I can't allow Rita to do this to anyone else, I want to fight." Tommy knew he would not be able to live with himself if he ran away and Rita enslaved some one else. He was a good fighter, already had a coin and a Zord, this fight was personal to him now.

Jason patted his shoulder as he powered down, smiling when Tommy turned his head towards him, "We could use you man, this is where you belong."

Tommy powered down opening his eyes he smiled at the teen he had been trying to hurt and kill for days on end. "You reminded me of that in the Dark Dimension, and not just because you were not morphed.

"Not going to lie that was part of if," Jason held up his hand, finally where he knew they were always meant to be. "It will be good fighting with you rather then against you."

Tommy eyed Jason's hand for a moment before clasping the offered hand and all it represented, "A lot less painful at least."

Zack chuckled, playfully slapping Tommy's shoulder, "How about we _not_ go there man?"

Kimberly smiled when Tommy just smirked at Zack, he seemed comfortable and that made her feel so much better. "Now boys we've all had a long week."

Billy shook his head as the others all laughed, at least they did not have to worry about an evil Ranger any longer. Moving to stand beside Jason he held out a case for their newest addition getting a blink, "In anticipation of a sixth Ranger I constructed a communicator, now you are truly one of us."

Tommy took the case as if it was made from class, pulling out the silver and green watch like device he smiled at the shy Blue Ranger, "Thanks man, really."

Jason patted Billy's shoulder as the Blue Ranger looked slightly embarrassed by the gratitude of a stranger. "How does it feel?"

"Cool and pretty comfortable, never would have guessed," Tommy lowered his hand he would likely forget he was even wearing the communicator in a few hours. Turning his attention back to Zordon he sighed softly, "Is it really this simple?"

"Taking your place as a true Ranger you must follow three simple rules or you risk losing the protection of the Power." Zordon answered getting a nod, Tommy was fitting in just as he had hoped for the child. "You can not use your powers for personal gain. You must keep your identity a secret, if outsiders learn who one of you is it will not be hard to guess who the others are. Lastly you can not escalate a fight, facing Rita you will understandably feel the need for revenge but you must resit this urge. As long as you can follow these rules you are welcome on this team as the Green Ranger."

"But what if I can't...if I mess up then what happens?" Tommy knew he would have a bit of trouble with the last one, at least for a while.

Zordon wished he could offer the distressed teen some comfort, Jason laid a hand on a green strap and Tommy relaxed a bit. "You will not lose your standing for a simple mistake Tommy. Every Ranger has felt the urge to strike a monster for hurting one or more of the others, it is only natural. You must simply not needlessly endanger yourself or others when you fight, can you do this?"

Tommy closed his eyes with a sigh, nodding he opened them, "I will try as best as I can."

Zordon nodded slightly, "That is all I ask. Please seek the others as they are your team and will do what they can to help you."

"He's right, you're stuck with us now," Zack grinned, when Tommy was not giving him dismissive looks he had a pleasant smile.

Jason nodded, Zack had an infectious energy and after the last week he knew he could use the good vibes. "I don't know about you guys but I need to hit the mats, all that laying around has left me stiff. You want to join me?"

Tommy blinked titling his head at Jason, "You sure?"

"Sure, you said you were stiff too so why not spar a little? Zack and I do it all the time," Jason wanted to help Tommy loosen up, he was safe with all of them.

"I vote yes...if that helps anyone decide," Kimberly just grinned when both hot males turned to eye her, Zack just smirking.

Trini shook her head, their pink loving friend was often less then subtle, "It could be helpful since you two have been fighting each other for days."

"Trini does have a point, it would be unfortunate if the instinctual response to any of us is an attack of some manner even with all external cognitive altering stimuli having been removed." Billy agreed with a nod, Tommy appeared calm but he could suffer from a few forms of stress related trauma they would not necessarily be aware of until they manifested.

"Smart dude says what?" Zack asked frowning, he loved the guy but Billy needed to come with subtitles sometimes.

"Pretty sure I'm not going to attack any of you now, but you have a point," Tommy agreed nodding, frowning when he noticed the others blinking at him. "What? That wasn't exactly hard to guess right?"

Trini hid a grin behind her hand as she moved to stand beside Billy, "Nice to know I will not have to translate for you often."

"As intriguing as observing you two spar might prove I have a project to complete. Tommy if you have any questions regarding school work please come to me," Billy had plenty of work to make up now that things would be peaceful for a little while.

"Will do Billy, thanks again," Tommy was not all that worry about school just then, but it was good to know he had a genius in his corner.

Trini reached out patting his shoulder with a warm smile, he had a sweet smile, "Be gentle with Jason please?"

"I'll do my best," Tommy promised the lovely Yellow Ranger, he had every intention of not hurting these people ever again.

Kimberly pouted walking up beside Zack, "You be nice too Jase."

"Kid gloves Kim, promise," Jason teased hands up with a grin, Kim was small but fierce when she put her mind to it.

"Enough ladies, the boys are all friends now," Zack grinned loving the good humored bantering, sucked things had gotten off to such a rough start.

"Come on we'll both feel better after a spar, and Ernie's smoothies are almost magic," Jason knew they often made him feel better, being a Ranger was not always a great calling to have.

**VOLUNTEERS TO FACE THE FEARS**

Jason ducked and blocked grinning as his new partner countered him just as easily, he had felt a connection during their match and it was still there. Falling into an easy absent rhythm he caught Tommy grinning just as relaxed and amused as he was. Zack shouted encouragements and jokes from the table he, Trini, and Kim were at. Trini studying their forums more then anything, though smiling when Zack got a good jibe in. Kim mostly just watching them and nibbling on fries, all in all perfectly normal. Paying a bit too much attention to his friends he missed a strike, feeling Tommy's fingers graze his lips before hitting his cheek blinking. "Maybe that's enough for now?"

Tommy frowned at Jason, he had been pretty sure Jason had been faking ignoring him but at least he had not hurt him. Nodding Tommy relaxed, Jason was all right, "Yeah, my muscles feel like they work again."

"Yeah, nothing is worst then being just stiff enough that moving hurts," Jason was ready for lunch and a shake now. Turning to Ernie he smiled holding up two fingers getting a nod. "Come on by the time we've showered and changed there will be food."

"You really are good at this whole leader thing huh?" Tommy teased as Jason lead him into the locker room with a hand at the small of his back. It had been a while since he had made real friends but the touch was comforting, grounding him in the present where Jason was not his enemy, would never be his enemy. "You sure Zack and Trini didn't feel left out?" The green clad teen knew Kimberly was not a serious martial artist, he could tell from her fighting style.

"They will likely go at it while we eat, Zack likes to work on his own style, but he still practices more traditional styles as well." Jason moved his hand once they reached their bags, it did not surprise him that even under Rita's control Tommy had kept a bag here. This place was the Ranger's second home really, and even evil Tommy had been a true Ranger at heart. Watching Tommy slip his shirt off he blinked, remembering starring was rude he looked down at his own bag. He knew Kim had a crush on Tommy, not that she would not have tried to help him regardless. Jason felt something but he was not sure exactly what it was. Whatever it was he did not want to stress Tommy out by acting strange all of a sudden. They really did not know each other, feelings were not facts and he needed more then confused teenage feelings to act on. Being the leader meant he put the team first in all things, no mater what he felt.

Tommy nodded as he removed his sneakers, glancing at Jason when he felt the other's eyes on him. It was not strange since they had been enemies until yesterday afternoon, or simply someone moving in the corner of your eye. Jason was looking down at his bag frowning at some deep thought or other, he was the leader and had to be worried. "Don't worry Jason I haven't felt this welcomed at a new school since Dad started moving us around. You don't have to fix everything."

Jason looked up, blinking at Tommy lips parting, "I...thanks man."

Tommy nodded, he knew a thing or two about taking everything on alone, "Just trying to pay you back, you didn't have to accept me like you did."

"Yes I did," Jason blinked when Tommy did, the other giving him a questioning look. "We wouldn't be worthy of the Power if we were petty bastards." Tommy nodded accepting that explanation and Jason went back to his bag, the sound of water drew his attention. Finishing with his clothes he moved to wash the sweat, and yesterday in general, off before he worried Tommy again.

**VOLUNTEERS TO FACE THE FEARS**

"Here you boys go, stick close to these guys Tommy and you'll have a great time here." Ernie praised as he set down two large burgers, more loaded fries, and two smoothies.

Tommy looked up at the large man and grinned, "That is the plan."

Ernie nodded pleased, "Enjoy, and wave me over if you kids need anything else."

The Rangers all said various goodbyes and acknowledgments amusing the large man as he walked off. Kimberly smiled when Jason bit into his burger with his normal after a workout gusto, he had not eaten since before his defeat of the then evil Tommy. Turning her attention to their new pretty boy she grinned when he copied Jason, they were as adorable as little kids. "Maybe you should have ordered doubles there Jason?"

Jason swallowed, he had not realized how hungry he was until he had food presented to him, Tommy seemed to have had the same reaction. "Easy enough to do."

Zack shook his head, Rangers ate way more then any growing teen should, "All that fighting and healing took a lot of energy, glad it all worked out."

"I'm just glad I lost before I could do to you all what I did to Jason, or worst," Tommy admitted taking a break from his burger, it really was good.

Kimberly placed a hand on Tommy's lower arm, "Hey it wasn't you, you don't scare me."

Trini nodded from Jason's right, Kim sitting across from her since the boys had sat down between them. "We were only afraid because we did not want to harm you, now that is no longer a problem."

"Won't be missing the evil twin version that's for sure," Zack agreed stealing a fry from the large basket.

Tommy smirked at the laid back Black Ranger, "He didn't like you either."

"See improvements all around," Zack cooed stealing around fry, he liked Tommy better this way.

Jason grinned at the teasing, Tommy almost seemed to fit in as if he had always been there, he had no doubt in a week or so they would forget he had been a stranger not that long ago. Leaning close he bumped a faded hunter green clad shoulder with his red one getting the other's attention, "So enjoying your first Rita free day?"

"So far yeah, could get used to all this," Tommy answered relaxed and wondering what he had been so afraid of. The Rangers were all so welcoming and amusing he felt right at home, even the shy Billy had been encouraging in his own way.

"Man you are going to love Angel Grove, when not hanging out we help around the city, or fight monsters and save it. Ernie loves us so we are always getting freebies, or cheap snacks just fyi." Zack finished off his smoothie and got to his feet, "Feeling restless."

Trini giggled, Zack was usually a bundle of energy or just wanted to lay around because they had a long day with very little in between. "I would not mind a lesson in Hip Hop Kido."

"You're on girl," Zack tossed a few bills to the table before hopping over the railing, removing his shoes since he was not worried about getting sweaty enough to need to change. Trini tossed a few bills on top of Zack's, patting both Tommy and Jason on the shoulder as she passed them and headed to meet Zack.

Kimberly smiled as the pair warmed up, Tommy paying them more attention then Jason since this was all new to him. "So you have any plans for tomorrow?" When Tommy titled his head at her she smiled, "We have a park clean up thing this weekend, and Trini and I thought it might be nice to scout ahead a bit. Zack has a class so he'll be around but busy, Billy agreed to come since he needs to get out more when _not_ fighting the space aliens."

"I told them I'd come unless something last minute comes up, you know how parents can be?" Jason enjoyed the outdoors and spending the day with friends was the best.

"Zack may snag him for a few lessons since most of the kids study under both of them, and if they see him they will demand his attention. So cute," Kimberly loved how big strong stoic Jason fell apart under the weight of puppy dog eyes.

Jason chuckled, they were good kids, "How can you say no to those little faces?"

"Never tried in your life," Kimberly mocked grinning, Jason was a teddy bear.

"That sounds fine, pretty much moved in on autopilot so Mom won't need any help with that." Tommy had not done much community outreach work since he moved around a lot, but since they would be staying here it would be nice to help out beyond saving them form aliens and monsters.

Kim grinned, cute and good hearted, "I'll mark you down as a strong maybe like Jase, just in case. Things do come up, and not just Rita related things."

Tommy grimaced before finishing his burger, "Well you do have lives, I knew that much."

Jason sighed as Tommy started on the fires, holding up two fingers to Ernie again since if he was still hungry he felt safe assuming Tommy was as well. "She could take up a lot more of our time but those monster have to drain her."

"They do, losing me should give us a few days of peace and quite before she comes trying to tempt me back." Tommy did not care what she offered he was not evil and never wished to become it, he just wanted to be himself with his new friends.

"Yeah first asking, then threatening, she is such a slow learner," Kim pouted before sipping her drink, she never wanted Tommy to mock and threaten her ever again.

Jason reached for some fries, feeling graceful fingers brush his, "Better then going straight to the threatening."

Tommy frowned for a moment, "She can threaten all she wants I know who I am and where I belong."

Kimberly nodded, "We liked you from the start silly so don't worry, Rita won't get her hands on you without a fight." None of the Rangers wanted to fight Tommy again, and a second time getting him back would not be as simple as destroying a sword.

"Rita never learns, not sure how we will ever defeat her if all we do is take out her monsters," Jason felt like nothing but a band-aid most of the time. He knew taking Zords to the moon was not the answer, blowing up the moon would be worst then anything Rita had done.

Tommy frowned, the Rangers had been fighting for months and it seemed like there was no end in sight, "Well how did Zordon beat her before?"

Jason shrugged, "Not sure, but she managed to kill him so the chances of all of us getting away without a scratch is zero."

"No doubt Zordon had Rangers then too, and if he fought her himself they either died, or otherwise were unable to beat her." Kimberly did not like the idea of any of her friends having to die to save the world, though there were way worst ways to die.

"So we don't go to the moon because blowing that up would be really bad for Earth right?" Tommy had no doubt blowing up the place would cause a crater you could see from Earth to form, Rita was petty like that.

"Pretty much, if we knew we could take out her base and not risk the Earth we would have by now _believe_ me." Kimberly sighed flicking her hair back over her shoulder, "You aren't worried Rita will go after you every time your alone are you?"

Tommy swallowed, licking a bit of ketchup from his lower lip, "Once she gets tried of trying bribes probably, but for the moment not really."

"Can't break a spell if there is no spell to break," Jason agreed, looking up when Ernie set two fresh burgers down, "Thanks Ernie."

"Anytime Jason," Ernie smiled at his young friend before leaving them to their talking, the new kid had a lot to learn.

"He that nice to everyone?" Tommy had only noticed Ernie absently while evil, he was not a Ranger and so not important to Rita.

"The guy is nice even to Bulk and Skull, though they are pretty nice to him too so I get it," Kimberly answered before sipping her shake frowning when she found hers empty.

"That somehow makes a ton of sense, you can have some of mine," Tommy nodded towards his smoothie, he had been more focused on food so his was mostly full.

Kimberly blushed as she glanced at the tall blue cup before taking it as offered, Tommy focused on his second burger. Sipping his smoothie she smiled, first day and already sharing food and drinks with his team, "Thanks." Tommy nodded as she set the cup back down, leaning to take a sip without a word.

Jason watched the pair smiling a little at how easily Tommy was fitting in, he had been a little worried the others would be a bit weary. Tommy had been their enemy for longer then he had been their friend, and he had been weary of them. The fact Jason had turned out to be right was almost like a sign, six fighting as one was how it should have been from the start. "Say did Rita tell you how she even got the coin?"

Tommy blinked, frowning he shook his head, "No, but I got the feeling she felt she had earned it so likely she beat Zordon for it. I'm just glad she only managed to get her hands on one before being shot into space."

"Well however she got it she gave it away so it's all yours now," Kimberly did not like thinking about Rita hurting Zordon even if it had been thousands of years ago. "Green's _so_ not her color anyway."

Tommy rolled his eyes smirking, "Her hair would never fit in a helmet."

Kimberly giggled, "Now _there's_ an image."

Jason shook his head, poking fun at Rita was not the worst way to blow off some steam, "Her staff would _so_ clash."

**VOLUNTEERS TO FACE THE FEARS**

"I know technically using the communicators to just talk is breaking a rule, but if you need me call all right? It will take some time to fully get over what Rita did to you, and Zordon will not mind," Jason knew he would be having nightmares if he was in Tommy's place.

Tommy nodded, glancing down at the silver and green band, "I'll call if I need to Jason, promise."

Jason placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, it felt natural even if it was still new to them both. "We've all been there man, I wish the Power protected us from Rita more then it does."

Tommy shrugged, "If being a hero was easy then everyone would be running around beating up Putties."

"True, though with you around things should be easier since we are a full team now." Jason was more then happy with the thought of easier fights, Putties were just fodder but to normal people they were dangerous enough.

"Nice to feel needed," Tommy commented, it really was nice to feel like he was a part of something important. Turning form Jason he smiled catching sight of a brunette with her hair tied up save two locks that hung in front of her ears, "Hey Mom."

"Tommy," Mrs. Oliver greeted with a smile, noting a young man in red she titled her head. "Who's your friend?"

"Jason, you remember the guy I tied with?" Tommy answered shifting his gym bag strap slightly, he had told his parents all about his match.

"Ah, of course he is. It is nice to meet you Jason," Mrs. Oliver held out her hand, he looked like a nice kid and her son did not walk home with just anyone.

Jason smiled shaking her hand, "Thank you, my friends and I were filling Tommy in at the youth center, Angel Grove is not like most towns."

"Those monsters yes, thankfully they do not seem to cause much damage before the Rangers finish them off." They seemed to be more of an inconvenience then anything most of the time, and she was fine with that.

"Yeah, they are great aren't they?" Tommy asked smiling at Jason, he owed them all but Jason most of all.

Jason smiled back, "Wouldn't be here now without them." He could not remember how many times his friends had saved him, it was just what they did. "You want me to meet you, or you just want to meet us at the park?"

"I'll meet you, still getting my barrings you know?" Tommy would not mind the company, and since Jason had offered he saw little reason to turn him down.

Jason nodded, he had been hoping Tommy would take him up on his offer, "Is 9 all right?"

"9's cool, see ya then Jason," Tommy smiled as he followed his mother and closed the gate, it was not an ungodly hour.

Jason nodded back, reaching out he caught Tommy's arm holding up a folded piece of paper getting a frown, "Call me if anything comes up, all our numbers are here in case you need us."

Tommy took the folded piece of paper, finger's brushing Jason's as he pulled it from them, "Thanks, I'll hand out mine tomorrow."

Jason smiled, "Not like you have it memorized yet. It was nice meeting you Mrs. Oliver."

"See you soon I'm sure Jason," Mrs. Oliver called back smiling at the deep voiced young man who was very pleasant. "Nice to see you are fitting in so well I was a little worried."

Tommy smiled reassuringly at his mother, "Had a bit of a bully problem my first week, but that is over now promise. Come on I'll tell you all about Jason and the others."

Mrs. Oliver nodded hugging her adopted son's arm as they walked back towards their new home, he was certainly back to his old self today. When he had been gone this morning she had been worried but it seemed he had run into Jason and his friends had helped, as long as her son was smiling again she was happy. "I look forward to it, though next time you are going out first thing leave me a note hm?"

Tommy nodded, he could not tell his mother he had been sleeping in some building build by aliens, "Sorry Mom."

"It's all right dear I'm just glad you're home safe and sound, now what are you kids going to be up to in the park tomorrow?" All teasing aside she was curious, Tommy was a good boy who kept mostly to himself since they had moved so much, but that was over now. Seeing him with a nice young man made her feel better about moving here, her son could look out for himself. His fighting skills would come in handy in a city with odd gray things that that seemed to harass more then anything, especially if he was with other fighters most of the time. Laying her head on his shoulder she smiled as he filled her in, she would have to see to meeting these kids soon.

**VOLUNTEERS TO FACE THE FEARS**

Mrs. Oliver is based on how she appears in the BOOM comic series since neither she or her husband are ever shown in the show. They did a whole episode with the other Ranger's parents getting kidnapped and Tommy's aren't in it, which is a good thing since it left him free to save the day again but also strange. No idea how he was raised but since he's a good guy with a smart mouth I'm sure his parents were good to him like the rest of the Rangers. Lack of back-story is a major flaw in MMPR, the comics help but not everyone has read them, still need to finish them myself. At any rate that is the end of my first full fledged fic for this Fandom, still love these loveable dorks so much. As always all requests and thoughts are welcomed.

And for you A03 users a short little MV to amuse you while you type up a comment maybe.


End file.
